Something to Sleep to
by Lourdes777
Summary: FA "You give me something to sleep to at night." Michelle Branch


A/N: I own nothing. God I love Flack/Aiden, they are just so perfect and pretty together.

Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
You give me something to sleep to  
at night

-Michelle Branch

He had gotten the call at around 10:30 PM. He had just finished cuffing a guy and reading him his rights. He turned his cell phone back on, and it had buzzed no more than two minutes later. He picked it up, glancing at the caller ID interestedly.

"Flack."

"Flack, it's Stella. Something's happened."

His heart had almost dropped straight into his shoes, and he suddenly found it hard to breathe. He just kind of knew it was her, because wasn't it always?

"Don't have a conniption fit just yet, Flack." She chastised, albeit gently. "She's fine-shaken, I think, but fine. Thacker dropped her by the apartment after they went to the hospital.

"Thacker?" He asked, still not quite able to from sentences.

"He was with her when it happened. She was interrogating Emanuel Davies when he went berserk and jumped her. He stabbed her three times before Thacker could get the guy off. It wasn't too serious, but she had to go to the hospital and get cleaned up."

He kicked at a rock, a frown still present on his features.

"Thanks Stella."

"Your welcome, Don."

He looked around and found a newbie, asking him where his boss was. The chief of police was around there somewhere, seeing as it had been a rather large drug bust. He finally found him and explained the situation. His girlfriend had been attacked on the job, and he needed to go home and see if she was all right. Flack was on the chief's good list, and he got off the scene pretty quickly.

* * *

He was relieved when he was finally at the door to his apartment. He shoved the key into the lock and twisted it, practically running into the main room of the little apartment. She was curled up on the couch, sleeping soundly, no doubt because of the drugs they had given to her at the hospital. Don immediately breathed a large sigh of relief. He pinched the top of his nose and dropped his bag on the floor. When he felt more composed he made his way over to her. She was wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his sweatshirts that came down to mid-thigh on her. He allowed small smile to cross over his worried features. There was just something so sexy and cute about your girlfriend wearing your clothes.

He squatted beside her and pushed her dark hair out of her face. He looked her over, trying to find the stab wounds. She slumbered on. He rolled her over a little bit and found a large bandage on the side of her knee. He sucked in a breath. Only two more to go. He moved her onto her back and tugged the sweatshirt up a bit. Bingo. Two more, much smaller, but nonetheless painful-looking. He sat back fully and studied her. She had a split lip and a black eye. He grabbed her hand and looked at her knuckles. They were bruised and swollen-looking. She had gotten in a few good punches. Don hoped she had knocked the fuckers head off.

She sighed in her sleep and moved around a little bit. He grinned, despite himself. He had to be the luckiest guy in New York, if not the world. He picked her up easily, and made for the bedroom. She was fully conscious by the time he deposited her softly of the bed.

"Yo." She whispered in her thick Brooklyn accent, studying him.

He lay down next to her, caressing the side of her face. "I fell like the biggest dick right now. I should've been at the hospital."

"It's ok. There was no way to in touch with you."

"But…still. I'm gonna beat the livin' shit outta' that guy." He nestled his face into her hair.

She was so tired. She merely snuggled into his chest and crumpled his shirt in her fists. He kissed her softly, once on the lips and once on the temple. He rubbed her back, both of them falling into a deep sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

A/N: My fics all seem to end the same. Hmmmmm…. oh well. Depending on reviews, I might do a sequel. 


End file.
